One Two Three
by jumbled thoughts keep me up
Summary: There's a dance at Raimon. Slight chaos ensues. KidouXOC, GouenjiXOC, and EnKaze if you squint. For my dear Mamera-nee-san. Hope you like it, nee-san! :D


_**One, Two, Three**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own. No pestering allowed, please -.- I also don't own the main OC, Ayasumi Mamera. She belongs to my FFN sister…AyasumiMamera, to whom this fic is written for.**

**Mamera-nee-san: You mentioned in your PM that you wanted to see what other people would do with your OC. Well, here! I was originally going to update **_**Inside the Lion's Mind**_** (MORE ADVERTISING!) but this idea refused to leave me alone until I did it. I think it's because I watched a prom movie before I did this… so this happened. Forgive me if it sucks :(**

"I can't believe they're holding a dance! This is ridiculous!" Hase Miyuru threw her hands into the air, her lilac earplugs tangling themselves into her raven black hair.

"Calm down, Yuru-chan," her best friend, Ayasumi Mamera said quietly, her own white earplugs thrown carefully around her neck, tucked underneath her waist-length white-blond hair. She blinked her large innocent blue eyes at the other girl, and asked, "What's wrong with dancing? I thought you loved it."

Miyuru shot her a look, her own chocolate brown eyes concealing barely controlled annoyance. "There's nothing wrong with _dancing_, of course. It's one of the most fun things in the world, next to playing soccer and writing. But to hold a _dance_ is crossing the line!"

"Well, what's wrong with a dance? I think it sounds nice."

Miyuru sighed exasperatedly. "But Mamera-chan, you have to have dates to go to the dance. Otherwise, you'll look like a complete fool!"

At this, Mamera-chan blushed, little pink splotches blossoming on her fair cheeks.

"What's this? Miyuru-chan's being mean to her older sister again?" As if right on cue, Kidou Yuuto, Mamera-chan's crush since _(forever and a day)_ seventh grade appeared in all his goggled glory, smirking slightly. Flanking him was his best friend Gouenji Shuuya, the ace striker of Raimon Jr. High's soccer team.

Miyuru rolled her eyes while Mamera-chan blushed even harder. "Kidou-kun, you've known us since seventh grade, which is why the fact that we're not sisters should've been drilled into your skull by now."

Gouenji laughed. "Blunt as always, Miyuru-chan."

Kidou smiled at Mamera. "So what did you think about the announcement for the dance, Mamera-chan?

Mamera shrugged. "I think it's nice. It's a way for people of opposite genders to know each other better."

Miyuru raised an eyebrow. "And by that, I don't suppose you mean people of opposite genders trying to get into each other's pants."

"Miyuru-chan, you should really watch your language," Mamera chastised. Miyuru winked back mischievously.

"Right…" Kidou shifted uncomfortably. "So listen, Mamera-chan, do you have any plans for the dance?"

Mamera-chan blinked. "Um, to dance? That's kind of what you do at a dance, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah, of course," he laughed sheepishly. "I was just wondering if you were planning on going with anyone."

"Well, Miyuru-chan and I were just discussing that same issue. Neither of us have any plans to go with anyone yet."

Kidou's face lit up. "That's great! Well, if you want, would you like to go with me to the dance?" he grinned hopefully.

Mamera giggled. "Like, a date?"

Kidou laughed again, and shrugged. "I guess. But we could go as friends, if you want."

"Nope, that's not how you go to a dance! A date it is." For some reason, Miyuru chose that particular moment to butt in, causing Kidou and Mamera to sweatdrop and Gouenji to chuckle.

"Well, Miyu-chan, what do you say we go together?" Gouenji asked, a smile still playing on his lips.

Miyuru rolled her eyes. "For your information, Gouenji-kun, my nickname's _Yuru_, not Miyu. Miyu's just too… generic," she sighed, jokingly disdainful. Suddenly however, her pale cheeks filled with color. "But I think I'll take you up on that offer. It probably won't hurt my reputation."

Kidou snickered. "Oh no, no one would _dare_ mess with Miyuru-chan's untarnished bad-girl rep."

Miyuru shot a withering look at him. "Very funny, Kidou. Right comedic genius you are."

* * *

"What am I going to do?! I can't exactly walk out there and make a complete fool of myself," Mamera sighed as she sat down on her immaculately made bed, white cordless phone clutched within her hands so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Calm down, Mamera-chan. It'll be fine—I'll just have to teach you!" Miyuru reassured her best friend.

"What if Kidou finds out I can't dance? Then it'll be all over for me," Mamera moaned, lying down flat on her back on top of the silver duvet and resting her head down on the fluffy down pillow.

"He won't. Once I'm through with you, he'll think you've been training all your life."

"Miyuru-chan, you _do_ remember that this isn't the first time you've attempted to train me, do you?"

"What do you—ohh… that…"

It was two years ago, and Mamera remembered it vividly. They were having one of their many sleepovers, and Miyuru had taken it upon herself to teach Mamera how to dance. She started with a simple waltz, but Mamera stepped on her toes so much that Miyuru had to sit down. When she had recovered, they decided to go again. They had been doing all right, until Miyuru said she could try the spin. Mamera ended up spiraling out of control and had crashed into several highly breakable things. The sleepover ended after Mamera was rushed to the hospital to get a shard of broken glass out of her arm. She still had the scar to prove it.

"Aw, Mamera-chan, that was just because you weren't ready. This time, you'll sort of know what you're doing, and it won't be as bad!" Miyuru finished brightly, while Mamera facepalmed.

"As much as your overly positive attitude encourages me, I really don't think it's going to work. I don't even know what I was thinking, agreeing to go to the dance with Kidou. Now I'm going to totally humiliate myself in front of him," she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Miyuru sighed. It sounded like static through the phone. "Look, don't worry, Mamera-chan. Everything will work out somehow. In the meantime, why don't we think of something else other than your lack of rhythm? Like _dresses_. Ooh, have you thought of what you're going to wear yet, Mamera-chan? Because I was thinking…"

* * *

Mamera and Miyuru spent the next few days in a hectic flurry of activity preparing for the dance. They bought their dresses, shoes, makeup, and even had their hair done. When the day of the dance came, they were both unspeakably relieved—finally they could stop planning for the dance and wait for the magic to happen.

"Oh Mamera-chan, you look gorgeous!" Miyuru gushed as Mamera walked out of the adjoining toilet of Miyuru's room. She had on a midnight blue sleeveless dress that cinched at the waist and flared out till the hem ended at the knees. Mamera's beautiful ice-blond hair was extra glossy and soft today, thanks to the hair treatment she got. She had on subtle blue and silver eye shadow, and looked like a fairy princess.

"Thanks, Miyuru-chan," she smiled warmly. "You look fantastic too." While Mamera was a fairy princess, Miyuru was all devil's daughter. She had on a red dress that she paired with a thick black belt and a pair of black heels with red accents. Her normally stick-straight hair cascaded down her back in loose black waves, and her gold shimmery eye shadow brought out the gold flecks in her eyes.

"Alright, alright, we both look drop-dead amazing. Now all we have to do is wait for the boys to pick us up," Miyuru giggled, while simultaneously touching up Mamera's silver eyeliner.

"LADIES! THEY'RE HERE!" Miyuru's okaa-san yelled up the stairs.

"Alright, 'ka-san! We're coming!" Miyuru screamed back. She then turned back to her best friend, who was looking decidedly more nervous. "Don't worry about anything, Mamera-chan. Tonight is going to be a right success," she winked. Mamera decided not to reply, for she felt as if she was on the verge of throwing up. The girls grabbed their bags and headed down the stairs.

The awestruck faces of their dates and the approving face of Miyuru's mother greeted them as they floated down the stairs, fairytale-style.

"Wow," Kidou breathed as his crimson, un-goggled eyes took in Mamera. Mamera giggled at his stunned expression.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she stopped in front of him, her eyes sparkling.

"I, yeah, uh, wow, um," Kidou cleared his throat and shook his head a couple of times to get some brain cells working. "You look beautiful tonight, Mamera-chan."

"Meaning to say, I don't always look beautiful?" Mamera teased.

Kidou blanched. "No, that's not what I meant! I just meant that you look… especially exquisite tonight."

"Nice save," Mamera smiled. "So how are we going to the dance, exactly?"

"Oh, Kidou rented a limousine," Gouenji said, his arm around Miyuru, who was looking pretty giddy right around then.

Mamera's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "A limousine? Kidou…"

To everyone's surprise (and Mama Hase's amusement), Kidou kissed Mamera's hand, causing her to blush, Miyuru to _aww_ and Gouenji to snicker. "Fear not, my dear. My father paid for everything, so none of this is coming out of my allowance." He looked up from her hand. "And besides… only the best for my lovely date."

"Well what are we, chopped liver?" Miyuru demanded, outraged.

Kidou smirked. "No… you're the unwilling entourage."

Gouenji put his hand over Miyuru's mouth to prevent a screaming match. After he was sure she had calmed down, he took his hand away, only to receive a dirty look in response.

* * *

When they arrived, the dance was already in full swing. The students were having the time of their lives on the dance floor, whirling and whizzing to the music played by the DJ's on the stage. The Chairman, the principal and the teachers were all (shockingly) enjoying themselves, chatting while sipping pink punch.

Gouenji offered Miyuru a hand. "Wanna dance?" he shouted over the blaring music.

Miyuru threw her head back and laughed. "Sure!" she yelled back. They walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor and joined the mass of dancing students.

"Hey you two!" Endou suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring the lights out of Mamera and earning a sweatdrop from Kidou. Kazemaru was right behind the captain, looking handsome in a dashing dark suit. His hair was in his usual ponytail, and he looked happier and livelier than Mamera had seen him in ages.

"What's up, Endou?" Kidou yelled.

"OH, NOTHING MUCH! JUST HAVING A BLAST! WISH THEY'D MAKE IT INTO A SOCCER MATCH THOUGH!" Endou screamed. Kidou facepalmed while Mamera laughed nervously. It figured that soccer-freak-Endou would want the dance converted into a friendly soccer match.

"WELL, ICHIROUTA-KUN AND I WILL JUST GO NOW! HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" Endou said with an enthusiastic grin and wave. He then proceeded to drag Kazemaru off to who-knows-where.

Just then, a slow song came on. Kidou held out his hand and winked. Giggling, Mamera took it and they made their way onto the dance floor.

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

"Kidou," Mamera whispered as couples all around them started slowing their pace.

"What's up?

"Icantdance," she mumbled.

"Sorry?" he asked, confused.

Mamera sighed. "I can't dance. I don't know how."

Kidou chuckled. "Is that all? It's actually really easy. Just follow the male's lead."

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Mamera grinned.

"See? Told you it was easy. Now _one two three_, _two two three_…"

"_Three two three_… I get it, Kidou-kun," Mamera laughed.

"Mamera-chan?"

"Yes, Kidou-kun?" she smiled cutely at him.

"Yuuto-kun is fine, Mamera-chan. How many times do I have to tell you?" he reprimanded jokingly.

She blushed. "_H-hai_, Yuuto-kun?"

"Can I tell you something really important?"

_I know that you are something special._

_To you I'd be always faithful._

"Of course, Yuuto-kun. You can tell me anything; you know that."

"Right. But I want you to understand and remember that I'll always be your best friend, okay?

Mamera tilted her head in bafflement. "Is something the matter, Yuuto-kun?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

Kidou breathed deeply a couple of times. "Mamera-chan… I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I first laid eyes on you. Before, I thought you were pretty, so I figured that it was just a stupid crush, and that I would get over it. But over time, I realized that you mean so much to me. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name… They're all so uniquely _yourself_, and that's what makes me love you. You're like my whole world, Mamera-chan. I just can't stop thinking about you; no matter how hard I try. I understand if you want to go back to being just best friends, but if—mmph!" Kidou was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing onto his. After a few (_too short_) seconds, a blushing Mamera pulled away. Kidou could only gape at her like a fish.

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

"I'm in love with you too, Yuuto-kun," Mamera said, slightly embarrassed at her own forwardness.

Kidou blinked. "R-really?"

Mamera nodded, her grin growing even wider. When she kissed him this time, she didn't hesitate. She pressed her lips to his passionately, and felt it all: the fireworks; the light-headedness; the adrenaline. Kidou sucked at her lower lip, begging for entrance, which Mamera gladly gave.

_You're the one I wanna chase;_

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

"You know, if you two are that eager, go ahead and get a room." They were interrupted by Miyuru, who had her arms crossed and wore a smirk the size of Texas on her face. Gouenji, who stood behind her, was trying not to laugh.

"Great. Way to kill the mood, Hase," Kidou muttered. Mamera glared at her best friend, who only shrugged in response.

"Hey, I'm the one trying to keep it all PG around here. What's up with all the glares? You should be thanking me—you know how the chaperones are about PDA," Miyuru winked.

**A/N: Done! :D Well, that was one lame-ass title. I bet there are a lot of errors in this story, since I wrote this ficlet at two in the morning to around four-ish. So anyways! Mamera-nee-san, I hope you enjoyed this story. It's basically random fluff that I felt like doing :P I love you! :D**

**Oh and also, I don't own **_**Beautiful Soul **_**by Jesse McCartney. That awesome stuff belongs to whoever signed McCartney. **

**Just realized I suck at make-out scenes. I just don't have the stomach for writing them ;_;**

**Anyways. Review to make a girl happy(: Please? ^.^ **


End file.
